


SURPRISE

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a smutty drabble I wrote because I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SURPRISE

Frankie was having a lazy night in his apartment. He was lounging on the sofa in his underwear watching a movie he’d seen a thousand times before (Harry Potter, of course). He wasn’t expecting company so when his door buzzer went off he jumped about three free in the air before scurrying to answer it. “Hello?” he said quietly into the speaker, before pressing the button to display the camera footage for the outside door buzzer. His jaw dropped almost entirely to the floor when he was met with the sight of the person responsible for his ringing buzzer.

 

“I was hoping you’d be home, otherwise this wouldn’t have worked out so well,” the familiar voice laughed, smiling at the camera. Frankie smiled back even though the man on the other side couldn’t see it.

 

“What are you doing here?” Frankie asked quietly.

 

“SURPRISE!” the man said with a laugh. “I decided it would be fun to fly in early before you left for LA so we could spend some time together.” He paused for a moment before blurting out, “Are you going to let me in?”

 

“Of course, just a second,” Frankie laughed as he pressed the button that would let Zach into the lobby. “You remember how to get to my apartment?”

 

“Yep,” Zach said quickly before entering the building. He was pulling his hot pink suitcase behind him as he come directly from the airport. If he was being totally honest, not many people knew he was even in New York. Sure he had those BB17 premiere events on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, but as far as anyone knew he wasn’t flying in until Wednesday morning. The only people that new Zach was already in New York were his mother (who had driven him to the airport) and Frankie (who had just had him show up at his front door). Of course his mother had probably already told his father, and they’d have to tell his brother in the morning, but for right now it was a secret. No one had recognized him at either airport or on his way to Frankie’s apartment for which he was exceedingly grateful. He didn’t want the world to know where he was yet.

 

Frankie was still in shock when Zach knocked on his apartment door and he rushed across the room, still only in his underwear to open the door. Zach froze when the door opened and very obviously checked Frankie out as he stood in the doorway. “You’re not dressed,” Zach giggled as he entered the apartment.

 

Frankie closed the door behind him and helped with his luggage. “Are you staying?” Frankie asked, looking at Zach’s luggage.

 

“Until you leave for LA. They have a hotel room for me in Jersey for the events.”

 

“I have you for two whole days!?!” Frankie said excitedly throwing his arms around Zach’s neck.

 

“Yep.”

 

Frankie pressed kisses along Zach’s jaw as he backed them towards the sofa. Frankie fell backwards onto the sofa, pulling Zach with him. Zach landed on top of Frankie, and started layering his face with kisses. Zach’s clothes very quickly shed to a pile on the floor so he was in a similar state of undress to that which Frankie started in. Frankie used the moment when Zach was removing his socks to sit up and grab Zach by the hand. He led Zach to his bedroom where he threw him onto the bed and pounced on top of him. Within a few second their underwear were on the floor and Frankie was digging in a bedside drawer for a bottle of lube.

 

By the time Frankie turned around, bottle of glittery pink lube in hand, Zach was lying face-first on the bed, wiggling his hips anxiously. Frankie giggled for a second before spank Zach’s bare ass roughly. Zach groaned into the pillow before whining loudly, “Frankie, just fuck me, please.”

 

Frankie smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Zach’s shoulder blade. “Okay, Baby, okay,” he whispered soothingly near Zach’s ear before sitting back and opening the bottle of lube. He coated three fingers of right hand in the lube and closed the bottle again. He quickly used the three fingers to stretch Zach’s hole open.

 

Zach moaned every time Frankie would brush past his prostate and groaned each time he added a new finger until finally he was pleading. “Frankie, please, you, I need, you.”

 

Frankie listened to Zach’s pleas and removed his fingers. Pulling a condom from the same drawer he’d gotten he lube from earlier and ripping it open with his teeth. He unrolled the condom over himself before coating the result in the lube and crawling between Zach’s legs. Frankie was careful to line himself up precisely with Zach’s opening as he pressed forward roughly. He pause as Zach groaned appreciatively at the fullness. “Move…please,” Zach whined after a few seconds and Frankie did. He circled his hips roughly until his breath caught in his throat and he filled the condom inside of Zach with his cum.

 

Frankie pulled himself from Zach and removed the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the trashcan next to his bed. By the time he turned back around, Zach had rolled to his back and had his cock in his hand. “Stop,” Frankie commanded and Zach did, letting his hand fall to his side. Frankie crawled across the bed to where Zach was laying and took Zach’s cock fully in his mouth. After just a few seconds of sucking and licking, Zach’s cum poured down Frankie’s throat.

 

Frankie swallowed the mess and crawled up Zach’s body, placing kisses as he moved until their lips connected. Finally Frankie collapsed into Zach’s arms, his head on Zach’s chest. Frankie let out a long sigh as he snuggled closely to Zach. And Zach smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. “I missed you,” he whispered after a few seconds.

 

“Missed you, too,” Frankie echoed. He pressed a kiss to Zach’s chest with a smile and said, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Zach echoed in response.


End file.
